Typically, in enterprise computing environments, human resources management (HR) systems manage the relations about employees (e.g., who is an employee's direct manager, which HR administrators are assigned to which employees, and so on). Such HR systems do not manage content. Rather, enterprise content, including unstructured content such as work permit documents, sick leave documents, or social security correspondence emails, are managed by other enterprise class systems, such as Enterprise Content Management (ECM) systems.
Complex permission management is generally required for accessing the unstructured content in an ECM system, which has to take into account the relationships among employees, managers, and HR administrators. However, no automated solutions exist that allow for permission integration between an HR system, which manages relations, and an ECM system, which manages content.